1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fallable type pole supporting device suitable for mounting a fallable pole having a position confirming flag on an upper end thereof, such as used when traveling forests, wasteland, etc. in an off-road vehicle, or for mounting a pole-like member such as an antenna.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A confirming flag for a vehicle, in which a pole having a flag at an upper portion thereof is mounted at its lower portion on a vehicle body, has been heretofore known.
As disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open Publication No. 52-7600, a known confirming flag of this kind comprises a pole, a piece of flag-cloth attached to an upper portion of the pole, and fittings for the vehicle body mounted to a lower portion of the pole.
In the aforesaid publication, in the event the pole engages an obstacle, a shock is absorbed by elastic deformation of the pole, and therefore, a great force acts on the fittings at the lower portion of the pole. Thus, it was necessary to provide a sufficient rigidity of the mounting fittings to withstand such great force. In this regard, however, there was an inconvenience that when the pole is once disengaged from the mounting fittings, a connecting state relative to the vehicle body disappears, and as a result, the pole will be lose during traveling.